


Clocks

by Destiel_Supernatural



Category: Tumblr - Fandom, soulmates - Fandom
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fiction, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Lesbian, Lesbian Character, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Real Life, Real world, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates, Straight couple, Tumblr Prompt, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Supernatural/pseuds/Destiel_Supernatural
Summary: What if you had a clock that counted down to the exact moment you met your soulmate?





	1. Broken

My parents said that the clock on my wrist was screwed up. When I was born, my clock told my parents that I would meet my soulmate at 15. 5597 days, 6 hours, 47 minutes, 24 seconds to be exact. Most people's read around the higher 7,000s or even more. I did the math and I would meet my soulmate around the start of my sophomore year. I remember the day I met my soulmate. I remember it very clearly.

19-18. We won. My softball team won the summer tournament. We started in spring, played throughout summer and made it, even against a college level team. A 2 1/2 hour game and we won. We would have tied had it not been for Jaden, who caught a pop fly, which was out 3rd out of the last inning. We were lucky because they had runners on 2nd and 3rd. As a right fielder, I didn't get to do much but if I didn't back up first, we surely would have lost. Even though our game ran longer than average and we finished pretty late, we still went out to celebrate. As always, we went to go get food and I'm pretty sure people stared at us. All exhausted yet excited, in softball uniforms covered in dirt and sweat, hair falling out of our grey bows, and our eye black smeared all over the place. But we couldn't have been happier.

I woke up and the first thing my mind went to was the game last night. It was still pretty surreal since I'd only been playing for the summer, not excluding the time I had to get stitches on my hand and didn't play.

"Britni, get down here!" my sister yelled. "You have to see this!"

I walked downstairs, still in my PJs even though I had school. The TV was on to the news station.

"... the B.A.Ts won the championship softball game last night, with a score of 19 to 18."

I smiled a little as they said our team name. B.A.T. Stands for bad ass toughs. The team laughed when Sophia said it but it just stuck.

As I got ready for school, I thought about being able to play my dream position. Center field. Sophia currently plays center and I don't resent her for it. She played longer than I had so she obviously deserved the position. Abbey played left field, Sara on shortstop and catcher, Katie on 3rd, Alexus on 2nd, Syd on 1st and also a catcher, and Hailey pitching.

At school, a couple people said congratulations to me and my friends were ecstatic.

"B, you surprised all of us. You won," said one of my friends sarcastically at lunch.

"Thanks bitch," I mumbled under my breath and the whole table laughed.

"I'm going to get a drink," I said, standing up. I quickly spun around and bumped into someone and my clock beeped.

Now, naturally, I always thought that since I was a girl who loved the outdoors and softball, I would end up with a jock. A football quarterback, soccer goalie, whatever. That's the way it usually worked out. My parents were the perfect example. Both were nerds in high school, went to college, but majored in different things. I've never seen two people from different groups end up together.

I looked up and saw the guy I bumped into. Black, messy hair, and the bluest eyes I had ever seen. He had glasses but they were really cute. I could tell, this guy was one of the math nerds. But that was impossible. I looked my wrist. All zeros. I was so focused on the win that I forgot about my clock. Then it started counting but it was counting up. I'd always wondered what happened to the clocks after we met. Well, I guess they started counting our days spent with that person.

"Well," he said slowly, checking his wrist with a smirk. "I guess I found you."


	2. Like Romeo and Juliet (sort of...)

When I joined the Marines, I only had about a year left on my clock. But I wasn't one of those people who was in a big rush to find their soulmate. I knew she would come to me when the time was right. I didn't even think about how long I would be in the military but I knew it was what I was destined to do.

Of course I had to buzz my dirty blonde hair short and I was kind of pissed but I knew it was coming. But they could never change my emerald green eyes. I never had a six-pack or was very strong but I knew that boot camp would change that.

But I didn't know how I was going to meet my soulmate. My company was all male and I wasn't gay but I wasn't worried.

 

***2 months passed***

 

Of course I made friends but there was one, Jacob, that just stuck with me. Young kid, barely old enough to be in the military. But brave and stubborn as hell. He had reddish orange hair and eyes the color of whiskey.

It was nice to have Jacob around. I had friends in school of course but I was never really close with any of them. As the months passed, Jacob and I became closer, only a few years apart in age.

One night while we were laying in our bunks, Jacob said,

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

He rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean."

I chuckled.

"Sure. Fire away."

"I know I'm not gay and I know you aren't either...."

I turned to face him.

"What are you getting at J?"

"I know we aren't soulmates, I can feel that but... we aren't ordinary friends either."

I stayed silent but I knew what he was getting at. We weren't ordinary. It was like we were soulmates... but not.

"It's like we are soulmates but somethings off. Somethings missing. Like we were destined to be apart of each others lives."

I wasn't weirded out. I felt the exact same way.

"So... what does it mean?"

"I don't know J. I feel the same way but I just don't know."

We didn't sleep that night but we didn't talk.

The next morning, we got the news. We had to go. We had to serve in the Palestinian war.

 

***3 months passed***

 

We were about to go home. Just waiting for the helicopter to get us from Palestine. My clock had only a few minutes. Then I figured it out. It would probably be the pilot or something.

Finally after all these years of waiting for he- BANG.

Gunshots rang out. I took cover and dragged Jacob down with me. There was a shadow that moved over the both of us. I looked up and my clock beeped.

She was dressed in all black, black jeans and a black long sleeve rolled up to her elbows. She lowered her rifle. Her long brown hair was wavy and blowing in the wind. She had olive skin and light green eyes. Jacob saw the look on my face but he also saw the soldier raising his gun at her. Jacob jumped in the way.

His body dropped to the ground, dark red blood mixing into the pale brown dirt.

"NO!" I screamed. I lifted Jacob's upper body into my lap, his ginger hair getting dirtied with blood and dirt. his clock fell into the dirt. I shut his eyes, put his clock and dog tags in my pocket.

Just then the helicopter arrived. I looked at her. She nodded, She was coming home with me. The squad seemed to understand. All of them ambushers were dead and they no longer saw her as a threat.

On the ride home she told me her name was Adaliya. I was surprised that she spoke perfect English, although she did have an accent.

My family except for my sister was waiting for us at the airport. The didn't seem too surprised to see Adaliya but they looked worried.

"Mom, Dad, what's wrong?"

"Your sister..... you need to come see."

When we got home I saw my sister on the couch. She seemed out of it, like she was lost in her own world.

"Her clock stopped. About a day ago. Maybe less."

I froze. Then pulled out Jacob's clock. I went over to the couch and crouched right next to my sister. Her clock stopped at 23 hours, 17 minutes, and 43 seconds.

So did Jacob's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I spent a couple days on this and then my computer crashed. I lost all of it. But I rewrote. I don't know if I should start a regular posting schedule because I have trouble with writing and deadlines but I won't take a break like that again.


End file.
